Something Not Quite Planned
by PandaBat
Summary: *note* This is a yaoi fangirl's work. So if you don't like it , don't read it Two characters, Naruto and Sasuke, are having an unexpected addition to their love
1. Chapter 1

'_This can't be happening! I-Its impossible!' _Naruto thought clinging to his stomach. _'Ugh, you really don't listen do you? Yes it is possible Naruto!' _Kyuubi had enough of his whining and crying for the past few weeks it was making her angry_. 'I am a female demon you idiot, and when you decided to let that Uchiha boy get in your pants I took my chance and inplanted my seed in your body.' _She explained for the hundredth time to the young blonde. Naruo paused. That night… It was that stupid, intense, passionate night that got him into this.

It was two weeks ago before Naruto found out he was pregnant. Sasake and Naruto were both in the living room of Sasuke's house doing their usual, sitting on the couch holding each other close. They had been in a relationship for about two years and they both had so much passion built inside them but either would let it out. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a slight smile, "Sasuke…" He said, his cheeks starting to color. Sasuke looked down at him. "Hmm?" He was hiding a grin from watching his mate's face go from pale to a shade a pink.

"Well…I was thinking that maybe…" The sentence stopped. Naruto thought that he and Sasuke could finally could make love. The time was right and there was nothing stopping them. Sasuke looked at him with a gentle face. "Go on" He said. Naruto looked down, his blush now deepening to a dark red. "T-That maybe we could finally…." He was interrupted by Sasuke's lips pressing onto his. His eyes widened but soon closed them, knowing his question was being answered. Sasuke forced Naruto to lie down on the couch, pinning his arms down. He traced his tongue on Naruto's lip begging for entrance. Naruto let out a small moan letting him in.

Sasuke reached for Naruto's shirt, ripping it off in one guick motion. He then started kissing down his neck, feeling the extreme heat between the two. Naruto watched him go lower and lower down to his chest, he couldn't help but moaning at the incredible feeling he was getting. "S-Sasuke.." was the only thing that would escape before yet another moan came. Sasuke smirked, he had came all the way down to the seam of Naruto's pants before tearing them off as well. He felt the bulge coming from under Naruto's boxers and started to blush himself, which is something Sasuke rarely did. He slid the boxers off slowly.

Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's manhood, slow at first then growing in speed. Naruto's head went back and his eyes shut. "S-Sasuke! I-It feels so….g-good!" He shouted. Sasuke grinned and stopped what he was doing. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "W-Why did you stop?" He whined, pouting. Sasuke smile and grabbed Naruto by the hips, making him sit up. He turned him around and put him on his knees. Naruto didn't know what he was doing but he let Sasuke take over him let a puppet. Sasuke took off his clothes and held onto Naruto's hips again.

Naruto was on his hands and knees, looking utterly confused on what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke slowly inserted himself into Naruto. When Naruto felt what he was doing he moaned but in slight pain, he wasn't ready for it yet, but he wanted to be. Sasuke put himself all the way in Naruto, then going in and out not too fast knowing it was hurting Naruto. "S-Sasuke..I-It hurts!" Naruto said feeling pain but also feeling lust. Sasuke groaned, "Its alright… I-It'll s-stop."

Naruto whined but didn't object. Sasuke continued going a little faster now. Naruto didn't feel that much pain now, he was getting used to it . Since Sasuke felt Naruto's body getting less tense, he started thrusting into him, letting a few moans slip from his lips as he did so. Naruto clawed into the couch under him, moaning louder with every thrust. This kept going on until Sasuke and Naruto climaxed.

Both boys were breathing heavy. Sasuke's handprints were practically engraved into Naruto's sides and Naruto had yet to release his hands from the couch cushion. Naruto fell onto the couch, his breathing still at a fast pace. Sasuke layed down beside him, luckily the couch was wide enough for that. "I-I love you Sasuke" He said, his face bright red. Sasuke layed his hand on his chest and looked over at Naruto,smiling. "I l-love you too Naruto"

Naruto shook his had. "How am I going to tell him?" He said, letting a few tears come down his face


	2. Chapter 2

'_This can't be happening! I-Its impossible!' _Naruto thought clinging to his stomach. _'Ugh, you really don't listen do you? Yes it is possible Naruto!' _Kyuubi had enough of his whining and crying for the past few weeks it was making her angry_. 'I am a female demon you idiot, and when you decided to let that Uchiha boy get in your pants I took my chance and inplanted my seed in your body.' _She explained for the hundredth time to the young blonde. Naruto paused. That night… It was that stupid, intense, passionate night that got him into this.

It was three weeks ago before Naruto found out he was pregnant. Sasake and Naruto were both in the living room of Sasuke's house doing their usual, sitting on the couch holding each other close. They had been in a relationship for about two years and they both had so much passion built inside them but either would let it out. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a slight smile, "Sasuke…" He said, his cheeks starting to color. Sasuke looked down at him. "Hmm?" He was hiding a grin from watching his mate's face go from pale to a shade a pink.

"Well…I was thinking that maybe…" The sentence stopped. Naruto thought that he and Sasuke could finally make love. The time was right and there was nothing stopping them. Sasuke looked at him with a gentle face. "Go on" He said. Naruto looked down, his blush now deepening to a dark red. "T-That maybe we could finally…." He was interrupted by Sasuke's lips pressing onto his. His eyes widened but soon closed them, knowing his question was being answered. Sasuke forced Naruto to lie down on the couch, pinning his arms down. He traced his tongue on Naruto's lip begging for entrance. Naruto let out a small moan letting him in.

Sasuke reached for Naruto's shirt, ripping it off in one guick motion. He then started kissing down his neck, feeling the extreme heat between the two. Naruto watched him go lower and lower down to his chest, he couldn't help but moaning at the incredible feeling he was getting. "S-Sasuke…" was the only thing that would escape before yet another moan came. Sasuke smirked; he had come all the way down to the seam of Naruto's pants before tearing them off as well. He felt the bulge coming from under Naruto's boxers and started to blush himself, which is something Sasuke rarely did. He slid the boxers off slowly.

Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's manhood, slow at first then growing in speed. Naruto's head went back and his eyes shut. "S-Sasuke! I-It feels so….g-good!" He shouted. Sasuke grinned and stopped what he was doing. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "W-Why did you stop?" He whined, pouting. Sasuke smile and grabbed Naruto by the hips, making him sit up. He turned him around and put him on his knees. Naruto didn't know what he was doing but he let Sasuke take over him let a puppet. Sasuke took off his clothes and held onto Naruto's hips again.

Naruto was on his hands and knees, looking utterly confused on what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke slowly inserted himself into Naruto. When Naruto felt what he was doing he moaned but in slight pain, he wasn't ready for it yet, but he wanted to be. Sasuke put himself all the way in Naruto, then going in and out not too fast knowing it was hurting Naruto. "S-Sasuke…I-It hurts!" Naruto said feeling pain but also feeling lust. Sasuke groaned, "It's alright… I-It'll s-stop."

Naruto whined but didn't object. Sasuke continued going a little faster now. Naruto didn't feel that much pain now, he was getting used to it. Since Sasuke felt Naruto's body getting less tense, he started thrusting into him, letting a few moans slip from his lips as he did so. Naruto clawed into the couch under him, moaning louder with every thrust. This kept going on until Sasuke and Naruto climaxed.

Both boys were breathing heavy. Sasuke's handprints were practically engraved into Naruto's sides and Naruto had yet to release his hands from the couch cushion. Naruto fell onto the couch, his breathing still at a fast pace. Sasuke layed down beside him, luckily the couch was wide enough for that. "I-I love you Sasuke" He said, his face bright red. Sasuke layed his hand on his chest and looked over at Naruto, smiling. "I l-love you too Naruto"

Naruto shook his had. "How am I going to tell him?" He said, letting a few tears come down his face. _'I don't know but your going to have to tell him sooner or later, I mean, he is the father' _Kyuubi said to him. Naruto looked straight ahead, "I'm telling him when he comes back from training…I can't put this off any longer" Naruto was almost one month pregnant so he couldn't put it off anymore.

When Sasuke got home he saw Naruto on the floor in the living room crying. He rushed to him and kneeled. "Naruto whats wrong?" He said with worry in his voice. Naruto looked up at him "I-I have to tell you s-something Sasuke…" He said through the tears. Sasuke put his arm around him. "What is it?" He looked straight into his eyes. "I-I'm pregnant…" Naruto said in a small voice.

Sasuke blinked a few times trying to process what he just heard from his love. "What? How is that possible? Your. You're a guy!" He said disbelieving Naruto. Naruto started to cry more "I-I knew you wouldn't believe me!" He said now burying his head in his hands. Sasuke separated Naruto's hands from his head, lifted his chin, and kissed him. "I do believe you…I'm just a little…confused." Naruto layed his head on Sasuke's chest, soaking his shirt from his continuous crying.

Sasuke comforted him the best that he could. He still didn't understand how this could happen and really he didn't want to know… atleast now right now. "Naruto, it's going to be alright, I promise you I'm going to be with you through it all" He said in a low, but soft voice. Naruto looked up at him and shook his head. "What will people think when in nine months I'll be huge and moody? They will think I'm a freak of nature!" He said with a hic-upping sound through his words. Sasuke didn't exactly know what to say. It wasn't normal, but he didn't want Naruto more upset than he already was. "Naruto, no one will think that, and if they do I'll knock their lights out" He said with his usual serious voice. With that said, Naruto actually laughed.

Sasuke smiled and kissed him cheek. "Everything will be fine" He whispered in his ear. Naruto sniffles and nods. Sasuke stands up and reaches out a hand for Naruto to take. "Come on, we should get some rest" Naruto takes his hand and stands up. They both head to the bedroom, knowing that soon both of them would have a child on their hands.

Sasuke didn't sleep one bit that night. He had so many questions and concerns going through his mind there was no way he can. '_I don't know how to take care of a baby! What if I'm like my dad?' _He thought. His father was never a true father to him, he rejected him as if he was something he didn't need to care for and that made Sasuke sick to his stomach just to _think_ he would turn to be like that. '_No, I won't let that happen, I'm going to be a better father than mine could ever be' _He promised himself. He looked over at the dead sleeper next to him and smiled. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up when the sun shining in his eyes. He yawned and sat up. "Sasuke wake up" He said turning his head to him. But instead of seeing his lover's body under the covers, he saw an empty space. He raised an eyebrow and rubbed his eyes, thinking he was just seeing things. "Sasuke?" He said again to the space. He shook his head and got out of the bed. Naruto looked around the house to find him. "Where could he be?" He said going downstairs. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he saw him outside training.

Naruto went to the window and opened it. "Sasuke, why are you training so early?" He shouted. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. "Because I want to make sure I don't miss anything important, so I'm going to train as early as I can" He shouted back. Naruto stood there. "Miss what?" He said in his dimwitted voice. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He ran up to the window (at an incredible speed) and whispered to him "Anything, you in danger, having pains, giving birth…" He said the 'giving birth' very low, still not believing it.

Naruto got a very unhappy look on his face. He had forgotten all about the labor part of pregnancy and the pains. It also scared him on how he would actually do it…Apparently he'd have to get a C-section. Which he wasn't all that excited about getting his stomach cut open. He sighed and put a fake smile on his face. _Why couldn't he be the one having the kid?_ He thought staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke just smiled at Naruto, practically knowing what he was thinking. All of a sudden a faint scream was heard coming closer to the Uchiha house. It was Sukura Haruno, who had gotten information from Kyuubi the night before and she was the last person the expecting couple would want to tell. She ran right towards Sasuke and almost flew through the window. "Oh my gosh Naruto your pregnant!" She said with a high pitched voice. "It's kind of stange…But really cute! Confusing…but SO cute!" She babbled going on and on about it. "Sakura….Sakura! Shut up!" He said putting a hand over her mouth. "We don't exactly want the whole village to know about this!" He said glaring at her.

Sakura blinked a few times then gave him a blank stare. Tearing off his hand from her mouth. "I don't understand why you wanna keep the baby a secret." She said glancing at Sasuke then Naruto. "Well" Naruto started. "A guy having a kid isn't something everyone would just coo over like you…I don't want them to know just because of normality reasons."

Sasuke agreed. Who knows what everyone would say. _'It's bad enough that Naruto has a demon in his body and now he has a child! Sasuke is crazy for staying with him!' _Yes, that's what they would say… Sasuke wasn't good with his anger management so if he did hear that, they would be sorry. "I mean it Sakura; you can't say a word about Naruto. If you do I'm tying your pink hair up to a tree and will leave you there" Sakura sighed, "Whatever Sasuke, I won't say anything" Sasuke and Naruto smiled, they knew she wouldn't say anything because Sasuke had tendency to keeping his word.

Sasuke spoke once more to Sakura, "You can leave now Sakura, your annoying me" He said with an evil grin on his face. Sakura huffed and puffed at him, turning around and stomping away from the house. The two boys laughed as she made her exit then Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek. "You should go back to training, I don't want you missing your personal time" He said followed by another kiss. Sasuke nodded but before going back he hugged his love and whispered to him, "I don't need personal time…all I need is time with you." Naruto's cheeks turned to a light pink and he hugged Sasuke tight, if he did have to go through this insanity he was happy he was going through it with Sasuke.

7 months later Naruto was showing immensely, his stomach popping out of his non-fitting shirts. He was very emotional and either cried or got angry if someone said anything that sounded like an insult towards him and his huge belly. Sasuke was the one who had to deal with it the most though. He usually commented on how Naruto's stomach was showing how close he was and Naruto would switch that sentence with 'Your getting fat!' so he slapped him a crossed the face or cried on his shoulder for an hour.

Neither of them knew what the child was and even if it was only one. They had fully prepared for child (or children) by buying both boy and girl clothes, plenty of formula, toys, and of course diapers. Also, some girls from the village taught them how to actually take care of a baby and they learned quickly but didn't know how hard it would be with an actual baby.


	3. Chapter 3

'**This can't be happening! I-Its impossible!' **_**Naruto thought; clinging to his stomach. 'Ugh, you really don't listen do you? Yes it is possible Naruto!' **_**Kyuubi had enough of his whining and crying for the past few weeks it was making her angry**_**. 'I am a female demon you idiot, and when you decided to let that Uchiha boy get in your pants I took my chance and inplanted my seed in your body.' **_**She explained for the hundredth time to the young blonde. Naruto paused. That night… It was that stupid, intense, passionate night that got him into this.**

**It was three weeks ago before Naruto found out he was pregnant. Sasake and Naruto were both in the living room of Sasuke's house doing their usual, sitting on the couch holding each other close. They had been in a relationship for about two years and they both had so much passion built inside them but either would let it out. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a slight smile, "Sasuke…" He said, his cheeks starting to color. Sasuke looked down at him. "Hmm?" He was hiding a grin from watching his mate's face go from pale to a shade a pink.**

"**Well…I was thinking that maybe…" The sentence stopped. Naruto thought that he and Sasuke could finally make love. The time was right and there was nothing stopping them. Sasuke looked at him with a gentle face. "Go on" He said. Naruto looked down, his blush now deepening to a dark red. "T-That maybe we could finally…." He was interrupted by Sasuke's lips pressing onto his. His eyes widened but soon closed them, knowing his question was being answered. Sasuke forced Naruto to lie down on the couch, pinning his arms down. He traced his tongue on Naruto's lip begging for entrance. Naruto let out a small moan letting him in.**

**Sasuke reached for Naruto's shirt, ripping it off in one guick motion. He then started kissing down his neck, feeling the extreme heat between the two. Naruto watched him go lower and lower down to his chest, he couldn't help but moaning at the incredible feeling he was getting. "S-Sasuke…" was the only thing that would escape before yet another moan came. Sasuke smirked; he had come all the way down to the seam of Naruto's pants before tearing them off as well. He felt the bulge coming from under Naruto's boxers and started to blush himself, which is something Sasuke rarely did. He slid the boxers off slowly.**

**Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's manhood, slow at first then growing in speed. Naruto's head went back and his eyes shut. "S-Sasuke! I-It feels so….g-good!" He shouted. Sasuke grinned and stopped what he was doing. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "W-Why did you stop?" He whined, pouting. Sasuke smile and grabbed Naruto by the hips, making him sit up. He turned him around and put him on his knees. Naruto didn't know what he was doing but he let Sasuke take over him let a puppet. Sasuke took off his clothes and held onto Naruto's hips again.**

**Naruto was on his hands and knees, looking utterly confused on what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke slowly inserted himself into Naruto. When Naruto felt what he was doing he moaned but in slight pain, he wasn't ready for it yet, but he wanted to be. Sasuke put himself all the way in Naruto, then going in and out not too fast knowing it was hurting Naruto. "S-Sasuke…I-It hurts!" Naruto said feeling pain but also feeling lust. Sasuke groaned, "It's alright… I-It'll s-stop."**

**Naruto whined but didn't object. Sasuke continued going a little faster now. Naruto didn't feel that much pain now, he was getting used to it. Since Sasuke felt Naruto's body getting less tense, he started thrusting into him, letting a few moans slip from his lips as he did so. Naruto clawed into the couch under him, moaning louder with every thrust. This kept going on until Sasuke and Naruto climaxed.**

**Both boys were breathing heavy. Sasuke's handprints were practically engraved into Naruto's sides and Naruto had yet to release his hands from the couch cushion. Naruto fell onto the couch, his breathing still at a fast pace. Sasuke layed down beside him, luckily the couch was wide enough for that. "I-I love you Sasuke" He said, his face bright red. Sasuke layed his hand on his chest and looked over at Naruto, smiling. "I l-love you too Naruto"**

**Naruto shook his had. "How am I going to tell him?" He said, letting a few tears come down his face. **_**'I don't know but your going to have to tell him sooner or later, I mean, he is the father' **_**Kyuubi said to him. Naruto looked straight ahead, "I'm telling him when he comes back from training…I can't put this off any longer" Naruto was almost one month pregnant so he couldn't put it off anymore.**

**When Sasuke got home he saw Naruto on the floor in the living room crying. He rushed to him and kneeled. "Naruto whats wrong?" He said with worry in his voice. Naruto looked up at him "I-I have to tell you s-something Sasuke…" He said through the tears. Sasuke put his arm around him. "What is it?" He looked straight into his eyes. "I-I'm pregnant…" Naruto said in a small voice. **

**Sasuke blinked a few times trying to process what he just heard from his love. "What? How is that possible? Your. You're a guy!" He said disbelieving Naruto. Naruto started to cry more "I-I knew you wouldn't believe me!" He said now burying his head in his hands. Sasuke separated Naruto's hands from his head, lifted his chin, and kissed him. "I do believe you…I'm just a little…confused." Naruto layed his head on Sasuke's chest, soaking his shirt from his continuous crying.**

**Sasuke comforted him the best that he could. He still didn't understand how this could happen and really he didn't want to know… atleast now right now. "Naruto, it's going to be alright, I promise you I'm going to be with you through it all" He said in a low, but soft voice. Naruto looked up at him and shook his head. "What will people think when in nine months I'll be huge and moody? They will think I'm a freak of nature!" He said with a hic-upping sound through his words. Sasuke didn't exactly know what to say. It wasn't normal, but he didn't want Naruto more upset than he already was. "Naruto, no one will think that, and if they do I'll knock their lights out" He said with his usual serious voice. With that said, Naruto actually laughed.**

**Sasuke smiled and kissed him cheek. "Everything will be fine" He whispered in his ear. Naruto sniffles and nods. Sasuke stands up and reaches out a hand for Naruto to take. "Come on, we should get some rest" Naruto takes his hand and stands up. They both head to the bedroom, knowing that soon both of them would have a child on their hands.**

**Sasuke didn't sleep one bit that night. He had so many questions and concerns going through his mind there was no way he can. '**_**I don't know how to take care of a baby! What if I'm like my dad?' **_**He thought. His father was never a true father to him, he rejected him as if he was something he didn't need to care for and that made Sasuke sick to his stomach just to **_**think**_** he would turn to be like that. '**_**No, I won't let that happen, I'm going to be a better father than mine could ever be' **_**He promised himself. He looked over at the dead sleeper next to him and smiled. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.**

**The next morning Naruto woke up when the sun shining in his eyes. He yawned and sat up. "Sasuke wake up" He said turning his head to him. But instead of seeing his lover's body under the covers, he saw an empty space. He raised an eyebrow and rubbed his eyes, thinking he was just seeing things. "Sasuke?" He said again to the space. He shook his head and got out of the bed. Naruto looked around the house to find him. "Where could he be?" He said going downstairs. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he saw him outside training.**

**Naruto went to the window and opened it. "Sasuke, why are you training so early?" He shouted. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. "Because I want to make sure I don't miss anything important, so I'm going to train as early as I can" He shouted back. Naruto stood there. "Miss what?" He said in his dimwitted voice. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He ran up to the window (at an incredible speed) and whispered to him "Anything, you in danger, having pains, giving birth…" He said the 'giving birth' very low, still not believing it. **

**Naruto got a very unhappy look on his face. He had forgotten all about the labor part of pregnancy and the pains. It also scared him on how he would actually do it…Apparently he'd have to get a C-section. Which he wasn't all that excited about getting his stomach cut open. He sighed and put a fake smile on his face. **_**Why couldn't he be the one having the kid?**_** He thought staring at Sasuke.**

**Sasuke just smiled at Naruto, practically knowing what he was thinking. All of a sudden a faint scream was heard coming closer to the Uchiha house. It was Sukura Haruno, who had gotten information from Kyuubi the night before and she was the last person the expecting couple would want to tell. She ran right towards Sasuke and almost flew through the window. "Oh my gosh Naruto your pregnant!" She said with a high pitched voice. "It's kind of stange…But really cute! Confusing…but SO cute!" She babbled going on and on about it. "Sakura….Sakura! Shut up!" He said putting a hand over her mouth. "We don't exactly want the whole village to know about this!" He said glaring at her. **

**Sakura blinked a few times then gave him a blank stare. Tearing off his hand from her mouth. "I don't understand why you wanna keep the baby a secret." She said glancing at Sasuke then Naruto. "Well" Naruto started. "A guy having a kid isn't something everyone would just coo over like you…I don't want them to know just because of normality reasons."**

**Sasuke agreed. Who knows what everyone would say. **_**'It's bad enough that Naruto has a demon in his body and now he has a child! Sasuke is crazy for staying with him!' **_**Yes, that's what they would say… Sasuke wasn't good with his anger management so if he did hear that, they would be sorry. "I mean it Sakura; you can't say a word about Naruto. If you do I'm tying your pink hair up to a tree and will leave you there" Sakura sighed, "Whatever Sasuke, I won't say anything" Sasuke and Naruto smiled, they knew she wouldn't say anything because Sasuke had tendency to keeping his word.**

**Sasuke spoke once more to Sakura, "You can leave now Sakura, your annoying me" He said with an evil grin on his face. Sakura huffed and puffed at him, turning around and stomping away from the house. The two boys laughed as she made her exit then Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek. "You should go back to training, I don't want you missing your personal time" He said followed by another kiss. Sasuke nodded but before going back he hugged his love and whispered to him, "I don't need personal time…all I need is time with you." Naruto's cheeks turned to a light pink and he hugged Sasuke tight, if he did have to go through this insanity he was happy he was going through it with Sasuke. **

**7 months later Naruto was showing immensely, his stomach popping out of his non-fitting shirts. He was very emotional and either cried or got angry if someone said anything that sounded like an insult towards him and his huge belly. Sasuke was the one who had to deal with it the most though. He usually commented on how Naruto's stomach was showing how close he was and Naruto would switch that sentence with 'Your getting fat!' so he slapped him a crossed the face or cried on his shoulder for an hour. **

**Neither of them knew what the child was and even if it was only one. They had fully prepared for child (or children) by buying both boy and girl clothes, plenty of formula, toys, and of course diapers. Also, some girls from the village taught them how to actually take care of a baby and they learned quickly but didn't know how hard it would be with an actual baby.**

**Naruto was sitting on the bed, his hands on his stomach. He sighed, "One more month…just one more month" He repeated to himself. Sasuke was sitting to the opposite of him just smiling softly, he had became a little more gentle since Naruto's pregnancy even though he didn't beat the tar out of some guys for laughing at his lover, but hey, you can't ask for miracles. "Naruto you're too impatient" He said to him. Naruto got an angry face, "I'VE HAD THIS MASSIVE STOMACH FOR 8 MONTHS AND YOU THINK I'M BEING IMPATIENT JUST BECAUSE I WANT IT TO END!!!??!" He shouted. Sasuke's eyed widened and he felt like he was getting smaller. "O-Okay you're not impatient…." He said in a whisper. Naruto blinked a few times seeing how Sasuke looked scared of him. "I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to yell…It's just I'm getting jumpy, labor could happen any day now…" Naruto said looking down, feeling ashamed of himself. **

**Sasuke regained his composure and saw Naruto upset with himself so he put his arm around his stomach and the other around his shoulders. "It's alright Naruto I understand….there's no need to be sorry" Sasuke said in a gentle voice, he had to be as delicate as possible with him or else he would become more upset. Naruto looked up at him and smiled.**

**Sasuke had his hand on Naruto's stomach, feeling how amazing it was that something was actually in there. Naruto was smiling until he felt something strange. "S-Sasuke….I don't feel right…." Naruto said gripping onto his stomach. Sasuke looked at him worried. "What? Are you in pain" He asked. Naruto nodded "Yes, a little bit" He said wincing. Sasuke get even more worried. "Where Naruto, where does it hurt." He spoke in a scared tone; he knew what was going on. "I-It hurts in my s-stomach" Naruto said. "…Naruto… Your giving birth…" Sasuke said as calm as he could. Naruto's eyes narrowed **

"**W-WHAT!! B-But I'm not due for another month!" He said in a shaky voice. Sasuke shook his head, "I don't think we can stop it… You need to lie down." Naruto wanted to give birth at his and Sasuke's home; it felt more special to him. Sasuke helped him lay back, being propped up by pillows for support. Over the months Naruto learned a new justu where it would allow him to have a passage for the child to come through; so there was no need for a c-section. Naruto used the Justu and prepared for pure pain.**

**Sasuke took Naruto's hand for support. "You need to breath like Sakura said, in and out quickly" Naruto nodded and began his practiced breathing. A few shocks went through his body and he let out a small scream. He felt the child go through him and it hurt like hell. "That's it Naruto, keep it going" Sasuke coached him. "Just breath for a little bit more then you can push" He said.**

**Naruto kept breathing, every time he did the baby got closer and closer. It was really starting to bring him pain, and he wasn't even pushing yet. Naruto was now at the point of 10 centimeters, which meant it was time for him to push. Naruto weakly nodded and took in a deep breath and pushed. It was one of the worst pains he had ever felt. It felt like bones were cracking and al he could was scream.**

**Sasuke couldn't bear to see Naruto in pain, but he couldn't do anything about it. He just held onto his hand and coached him. "Come on Naruto you can do this! Just one more push!" He said in complete focus with Naruto. Naruto pushed one last time, his breathing at a quick rate. They baby had finally came, it was a baby boy. Sasuke cleaned the baby off and wrapped it in a blanket. He smiled lightly at the tiny blonde baby. Naruto smiled but then felt more pain come back. Sasuke quickly layed the baby in the crib next to them. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a shaken up face. "Naruto…t-theres another baby…."**

**Naruto's jaw dropped opened. "A-Another b-baby?!?" He said. Sasuke blinked a couple times. "Y-Yes, your going to start pushing again." Naruto shook his head. "N-No I c-can't…It hurts too m-much!" He said very tired and weak. Sasuke wiped the sweat coming from Naruto's forehead and gave him an encouraging smile. "Naruto don't you want to finally see what you've been carrying for eight months? To finally hold your two children?" Sasuke said sighed, "Y-Yes I do Sasuke…I-I'll push…" Sasuke smiled and kissed him. Naruto started pushed and kept pushing for about 10 minutes. He had one more to go. He took a deep breath in and pushed followed by an impaling scream. **

**The second child was finally here. This one was a baby girl, tinier than the boy. Sasuke had gotten the child cleaned up as well and wrapped her in a blanket as well. He looked at the two infants and a few tears of true joy escaped his eyes. Naruto was crying as well, also from Sasuke's case, joy. Sasuke had the boy in his arms and Naruto the girl. "What will we name them?" Sasuke whispered softly to Naruto. He looked down at the two and smiled, "We'll name the girl Ai and the boy Kiyoshi." Sasuke nodded "Those are wonderful names"**

**Naruto cracked a small smile. He had looked horrible right now. He looked exhausted, sweaty, and weak but that didn't dampen his mood. Sasuke ran her hand through Naruto**


End file.
